pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fourth Round Stress!
Story Jon is up very early, after yesterday’s short battle with Ryan. Jon walks outside. Jon: This is the day. Maria walks outside to meet Jon. Jon: Did I wake you? Maria: No. I couldn’t sleep much to be honest. Jon: Too much food last night. Maria: Yeah. Do you know who you are fighting? Jon: No. No-one knows till the beginning of the battles. Jon inhales a big amount of fresh crisp morning air. Jon: I know this will be a challenge. Maria: You will do well. Jon: Thanks. Later on in the day, Jon is on the battlefield with a male trainer opposite him. Referee: The battle is about to begin. The battlefield is revealed to be a forest battlefield. Referee: Each trainer can use three Pokemon each and substitutions are allowed. Jon: Let’s get this over with. Jon grabs a Pokeball and sends out Skiddo. Skiddo: Skiddo. Damien: I’m Damien by the way. Damien sends out Arbok. Jon: I’m Jon. A poison type. Skiddo, let’s be careful and look around our environment. Skiddo nods. Damien: Arbok, use Gunk Shot! Arbok fires a super powerful Gunk Shot at Skiddo. Skiddo tries to dodge, but gets hit. Jon: Are you okay? Skiddo: Do. Jon: Great, now Vine Whip! Skiddo uses Vine Whip towards Arbok. Damien: Fire Fang! Arbok uses Fire Fang on the Vine Whip sending flames down the vines and hitting Skiddo. Jon: Argh. Damien: Don’t let them rest, Poison Tail! Arbok moves quickly and uses Poison Tail towards Skiddo. Jon: Brick Break! Skiddo uses Brick Break and counters Poison Tail. Jon: Seed Bomb! Skiddo uses a close range Seed Bomb at Arbok, causing Arbok to smash into a few trees before landing on the battlefield. Due to Seed Bomb not being very effective, Arbok gets up easily. Damien: You thought Seed Bomb would do more? Jon: No. But I know what Skiddo can do. Skiddo runs fast towards Arbok. Damien: Aqua Tail, don’t hold back! Arbok uses Aqua Tail but Skiddo dodges by moving to the right. Arbok tries to hit Skiddo again but this time, Skiddo dodges to the left. Skiddo is still running towards Arbok. Damien: What is he planning? Poison Tail! Arbok switches it up and uses Poison Tail at Skiddo. Skiddo jumps and Poison Tail hits the ground. The bits of broken trees fly up into the air. Jon: Now, Zen Headbutt! Skiddo pushes off one of the logs and hits Arbok with Zen Headbutt. Damien: Got to admit, that was smart. Fire Fang! Skiddo is too close to dodge and gets hit with Fire Fang. Skiddo skids back to Jon. Jon: Zen Headbutt! Damien: Poison Tail! The two Pokemon collide with their attacks and a smoke cloud engulfs them and the battlefield. When the smoke disperses, both Pokemon are on the ground. Referee: Both Skiddo and Arbok are unable to battle. Jon: Great work Skiddo. Jon returns Skiddo and Damien returns Arbok. Damien: Skiddo was good. Jon: So was Arbok. Damien sends out Fraxure. Jon: A Fraxure? Jon sends out Quagsire. Jon: Sludge Bomb! Quagsire sends Sludge Bomb towards Fraxure. Damien: Shadow Claw! Fraxure uses Shadow Claw and cancels out Sludge Bomb. Damien: Dragon Claw! Fraxure hits Quagsire using Dragon Claw, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Stone Edge! Quagsire uses Stone Edge towards Fraxure, but Fraxure dodges with ease. Damien: Now, Iron Tail! Fraxure runs towards Quagsire using Iron Tail. Jon: Aqua Tail! Quagsire uses Aqua Tail and cancels out Iron Tail. Jon: Stone Edge! Damien: Giga Impact! Quagsire uses Stone Edge towards Fraxure, while Fraxure uses Giga Impact. Fraxure dodges and then hits Quagsire with Giga Impact. Quagsire is standing weakly. Jon: This is annoying. Jon returns Quagsire and then sends out Beedrill. Jon: Toxic Spikes! Beedrill uses Toxic Spikes and Fraxure gets poisoned. Jon: Now, Venoshock! Beedrill uses Venoshock towards Fraxure. Damien: Dodge! Fraxure dodges but then take poison damage. Beedrill uses Venoshock again and then hits, causing a lot of damage to Fraxure. Damien: Now, Dragon Claw! Fraxure runs towards Beedrill using Dragon Claw. Beedrill dodges but Fraxure keeps on trying to hit Beedrill with Beedrill dodging, but Beedrill gets hit and gets knocked out. Jon: Beedrill! Referee: Beedrill is unable to battle, Fraxure wins. Jon returns Beedrill and sends out Quagsire. Damien then returns Fraxure and sends out Lucario. Jon: Lucario. Damien: Aura Sphere! Lucario uses Aura Sphere towards Quagsire. Jon: Now, Amnesia! Quagsire uses Amnesia and increases its special defence a lot and then gets hit by Aura Sphere, but not too much damage has been dealt. Jon: Argh. Damien: Now, Force Palm! Lucario moves fast and hits Quagsire with Force Palm. Jon: This is causing a lot of damage. Damien: Aura Sphere! Lucario uses Aura Sphere again and hits Quagsire. Jon: Quagsire, use Stone Edge! Quagsire fires Stone Edge towards Lucario. Damien: Blaze Kick! Lucario uses Blaze Kick and knocks the Stone Edge back at Quagsire, which hits. Damien: Extreme Speed! Lucario hits Quagsire using Extreme Speed and Quagsire smashes into the battlefield next to Jon. Referee: Quagsire is unable to battle, Lucario wins. Damien progresses into the next round. Jon returns Quagsire and looks sad. Later on, Jon is at the front of the Pokemon League stadium. Kyle and Maria meet up with him. Maria: So that’s it then? Jon: Yep. Considering I came second in Johto, and now got to the fourth round. Kyle: It’s a kick in the teeth I guess. Jon: Yeah. Do you mind if we stay and watch the rest of the battles? Kyle: I don’t mind. Maria: That would be cool. Jon, Maria and Kyle watch the next few battles at the Pokemon League over the next few days and then they have finished watching the battle between Ash and Alain. Suddenly, some vines break into the Pokemon Stadium causing Jon, Maria and Kyle to jump out of their seats as the vines have gone through their seats. The three trainers head out of the stadium and see the damage to the whole of Lumiose City. Jon: Oh god! The screen freezes. Narrator: After a long run in the Kalos Pokemon League Conference, Jon lost in the fourth round. After watching all of the remaining battles, Jon, Maria and Kyle along with the rest of the spectators, have seen the beginning of the destruction of Lumiose City. What is causing this? Stay Tuned. Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Damien Ash Alain Pokemon Jon * Skiddo * Quagsire * Beedrill Damien * Arbok * Fraxure * Lucario